Older men are reluctant to participate in prostate cancer (PCa) screening in spite of a 58% increase in incidence in PCa over the last 15 years. One out of every eleven men will develop PCa, and the death rate from PCa is expected to increase 50% in the next 15 years. Unfortunately, the men at highest risk, low income, and African-American men, are the group least likely to participate in screening. The specific purpose of this pretest, posttest, repeated measures, two-by- two quasi-experimental study is to identify effective interventions for socioeconomically disadvantaged (SED) men that will increase compliance with the American Cancer Society's screening recommendations for PCa. The study, based on the Prostate Cancer Screening Model, will have four interventions to which the participants will be randomly assigned by training site: Traditional, Peer Educator Only, Client Navigator Only, and Combination. The Traditional Method will serve as a control and will consist of a standard educational program on PCa screening. The Peer Educator Only Method will include a testimony about the importance of PCa screening by an older man who testifies that he has had PCa Screening, and who encourages the participants to be screened and to make a social commitment to be screened for themselves and their loved ones. The Client Navigator Only Method will utilize a public health nurse who identifies barriers to PCa screening and helps the client navigate the health care system. The Combination Method will test the Peer Educator and Client Navigator Methods combined. Free PCa Screening will be provided the first year to men 50 years and older (40 years and older for African-American men). The PCa screening dependent variables will be participation in digital rectal examinations and prostate specific antigens. Interventions will be carried out in 10 counties in central South Carolina. The sample of 845 SED men, 55% African-American, will be randomly assigned by sites that include meal sites, African-American churches, and work settings. Cost for recruitment into screening as well as cost for PCa will be obtained. Analysis will include logistic regression, multivariate categorical analyses, and structural equation modeling. This study will make a vital contribution in the area of identifying viable, feasible, cost-effective interventions to increase participation in PCa screening among SED men.(113) Effective interventions could be applied across the nation.